


Day 8: Black Cat

by AQ110



Series: Klancetober [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Familiars, M/M, Magic, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: It's the emotions of a wizard finally getting his long awaited familiar.Part 8 of 31 for @ikimaru's (Instagram) Klancetober!Each part has a chance to have another chapter or a full fledged story afterwords, so please leave a comment if you want more and I will have regular updates once October ends!





	Day 8: Black Cat

**Day 8: Black Cat**

 

Joy.

 

That’s what was filling Lance too the brim. Today was his thirteenth birthday. He was finally an official teen. He was no longer some ‘little kid’. Tomorrow would be his first day at an official wizarding school. And today? Today was the day he would get his familiar.

 

Excitement.

 

Everyone in his family had amazing familiars. His father had a dragon that could shrink and grow in size. His mother was a normal human, but a magical white tiger with blue stripes got attached to her when she was visiting the wizarding world, so it was kinda like an unofficial familiar. His older brother had the most majestic (and only) eagle he had ever seen. And his older sister had a unicorn. All of them were strong and beautiful. Lance couldn’t  _ wait  _ to meet his.

 

Nervous.

 

He was taken to the field about a 30 minute walk behind his house to a protected garden. The barrier would make it so that is any non-wizard happened to look where they were at, they would see nothing but the garden. Lance had gone over the spell again, and again, and  _ again.  _ But hhat if he messed it up? What if he hurt his dad, himself, or his familiar?

 

Confidence.

 

Lance recited the spell, his dad right behind him for backup in case things went awry. Purple light surrounded in a large circle in front of him, the force of the power blowing away plants. Purple. Every familiar summoning had a color to represent power. White; the weakest tier with familiars such as rodents. Yellow; animals such as deer, larger, but weak. Blue; sharks, or animals that may be strong, but only in certain areas. Green; pretty strong and good in a fight, usually big like a moose or wolf. Black; very strong, such as a bear. And finally purple, the rarest tier; the ones with the strongest power such as dragons.

 

Confusion.

 

When the light cleared, the ten year old was finally able to see who would be his magic companion. Standing there among the partially destroyed farm, was a small black cat. It’s hair was floofy and untamed. Scars of different varieties littered it’s small body. When Lance met the cat’s eyes, the beautiful purple color was dull, almost fogged over. The cat looked almost bored with being made into a familiar.

 

Upset.

 

Lance complained with his father, claiming that there was some sort of mistake. There was no way such a weak and small animal could be his familiar. His father tried to reassure him, the light was purple after all. But he was convinced it was a fluke. So Lance made the cat, who although bored also managed to look exhausted, (all familiars were dead tired from being forced to use magic when being summoned the first time) walk all the way home. No, to  _ Lance’s  _ home.

 

_ If he had known what would happen later, maybe he wouldn’t have been so mean or judgmental back then. _


End file.
